


Control

by SpaceGuyEli



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Campfire Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuyEli/pseuds/SpaceGuyEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette is upset that there is so much in her life she doesn't have any control over, so when Lloyd suggests they go all the way with her telling him exactly what to do and when, how could she refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos! I wrote this in a couple of hours before work, and wanted to post it before I had to leave, so. yeah. Enjoy?

"Lloyd... Can we, maybe stop?" Colette pulled away from her brunet friend. Although she enjoyed kissing him, things were starting to turn more serious, and since she still couldn't actually feel anything, the entire ordeal was mildly upsetting. 

"Huh? What's wrong?" Of course he complied immediately. She smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't do anything that made her uncomfortable. Her legs shifted on the small blanket she had laid out a little away from the fire, that they were currently laying on. The others were sound asleep, and it was only at these times they could get away with this.

"Nothing... I just. I don't know if I want to..." She looked away, slightly embarrassed. His head tilted to the side, confused, before his eyes widened, and his pushed himself farther back.

"Oh! I uh... Yeah, of course. I didn't mean to, you know..." His eyes darted to the side nervously, and she put a hand on his arm to stop his retreat.

"Lloyd, it's not you, I just..." She looked at the others who were asleep on the other side of the fire. "This isn't how I pictured it happening... And I really wanted this to be something I could have control over, and could make exactly how I wanted it. There's just too much in my life that I have no say in, and I don't want to add this to that list." She felt kind of bad for Lloyd, but had to stand her ground on this. It was just too important.

He turned his head to face her, kissing her mouth softly before resting his forehead against hers. "What if..." He started and paused, swallowing nervously, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "What if you told me exactly what to do? That way you would have all the control. I don't mind." He was looking at her imploringly, face as red as it could possibly go, obviously embarrassed. She looked right back with slightly widened eyes, thinking it over. After a few moments of his eyes searching her face for any kind of reaction, she smiled at him, a soft laugh escaping.

"Alright." 

"What?"

She cupped his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks slightly, and pulled him down for a kiss. "I said: Alright." She smiled at him again, shifting more on the thin blanket.

The brunet paused for a second, stunned, before nodding and sitting up, hovering over her. She pushed up onto her elbows to follow him, and they ended up sitting on opposite ends of the blanket, facing each other.

Lloyd cleared his throat. "So...?"

"Oh! Right..." She jolted a bit, remembering she was in control. "Um, I guess... Kissing is a nice start?" She suddenly felt overwhelmed, she was so used to being selfless that making all the decisions for someone else, especially Lloyd, was rather uncomfortable. But she had already agreed, and this was something that she honestly wanted. She needed to make it good.

Lloyd nodded like all those times he had made an important decision about the regeneration quest. There was a determination in his eyes that she had always admired. She trusted him. He leaned in to kiss her, lips barely touching hers, and she tilted her head, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Kissing Lloyd was always fantastic. He was clumsy, but tried his hardest, so his kisses had a charm that was practically irresistible. They were imperfect and messy, but so incredibly Lloyd that she loved them. She pulled back an inch, catching her breath. 

"Now, maybe you could touch me?" She was blushing and she knew it, but she tried to keep her voice even, despite how nervous she was. Lloyd paused for a moment, eyes searching hers.

"How?" He whispered against her mouth. "You have to tell me exactly what you want me to do." Colette sucked in a breath, brows furrowing a bit. That's right... she supposed he wanted her to be specific. But what did she want him to do? Telling herself to just breath, she thought back to any fantasies she had ever had, trying to piece together exactly what she wanted out of this situation. It was more difficult than she had thought it would be. It was also a lot more embarrassing than she realized it would be. She released a shaky breath and nodded, pursing her lips. 

"Okay... Um, put your hands under my dress and touch my chest?" She covered her face with her hands, too embarrassed to look at Lloyd as he ran his hands down her sides and slide them up under the thick fabric of her dress, hoisting it up around his wrists. Her stomach was exposed to the night air and she shivered, only covered by her leggings. He cupped her breasts almost hesitantly, and ran the pad of his thumbs across her nipples, eliciting a small groan from the back of her throat. He squeezed her small boobs lightly, rolling them in his hands, brushing over the nipples again and again. She moved her hands to his wrist, signaling him to stop, and lifted her arms up.

"Could you take off my dress?" She kept her eyes averted still, and he complied, tossing the dress on top of their bags a few feet from them. "Okay. Now um..." She squirmed. "Now could you um..." She murmured, almost low enough for him not to hear her, but he did. "Lick my nipples?" Her voice broke off, barely able to get the words out. He was still very red, and nodded slightly before leaning forward and licking one of her nipples, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the perked tip. She bit her lip to keep any noises from coming out, but still made a small strangled sound as he took one of the pink buds between his teeth and nibbled softly before continuing to lick and suck at both of them. She liked it a lot, and could feel herself starting to soak through her tight leggings. He sucked particularly hard and her hips rocked forward, and quiet moan escaping her parted lips. She threaded her fingers through his messy brown hair, and he leaned back up, getting pulled into her kiss. It was sloppy and she was pretty sure she was drooling slightly, but she didn't care. She pulled back from the kiss just long enough to whisper for him to touch her farther down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, laying fully on the thin blanket. They shifted until he was kneeling between her legs, and she spread them eagerly as his hands trailed down her bare torso to her hips, pausing only briefly, before his finger tips started sliding under the waist band of her leggings, and her hand flew down to stop him. She panted a bit.

"Not yet, over the clothes." He nodded, his widened eyes returning to normal size, and ran his hands over her legs instead, rubbing circles into the sensitive area of her inner thighs. She managed to look at him, hands laying next to her head, clutching at the blanket. He was focused on the task at hand, looking down between her legs while he moved his hands closer to her private area. Her breath hitched as his finger tips brushed lightly against her already swollen vulva, even through the cloth, she could tell how wet she was. She was embarrassed again the so little could turn her on this much, but she had never done anything like this before and couldn't control her reactions. He pressed more firmly against her, rubbing his fingers against her clothed wetness, and pressed his thumb against her clit, just placing it there, not enough for actual friction, just contact. Her hips rolled up to meet his hand, and he pulled it away. She made an embarrassing whine as he did so, and he looked up at her, a small smile gracing his lips. He was waiting for her to tell him what to do next.

She paused, thinking, and watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips. She was memorized and just blurted out her next request without considering it. "Use your mouth." 

They looked at each other again, and she spread her legs wider as he shifted down the blanket so he could position himself comfortably. She propped herself onto her elbows and watched as he brought his face down to where his fingers had been moments ago. She held her breath as his tongue licked softly at her, experimenting. Lloyd brought his mouth down against her parts and massaged her with his lips. Her head threw back and her mouth parted in a soundless cry. He moved his lips and tongue in earnest, looking up at her reactions from under his eyelashes. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough, she needed more contact. She suddenly hated her leggings, and he had just brushed over her clit with his tongue in a long flat stroke that she started pushing down her leggings, squirming under him, lifting her hips up to get them off, but they got stuck around her boots. 

He had been a bit startled by the sudden movement, but ended up laughing as she got her pants stuck over her shoes. She huffed, clearly frustrated with the situation. But he just sat back on his heels, waiting for her to tell him what to do next. She stopped struggling with the leggings and looked up at him pleadingly. 

"Please help me. I want you to lick me there without them so badly." Her face was flush and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. He looked down at her messed up hair and flushed chest and pale stomach before landing of her small patch of blond hair between her legs and was hit with such a profound arousel it startled him.

She was beautiful. Even without her becoming an angel, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

And he loved her. 

He laughed, this realization hitting him like a freight train. 

He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone.

He kept smiling as he tugged her free of her legging and boots. As he parted her knees again and laid down between them. As he kissed his way up her thigh, hands holding her hips, stroking her soft skin. Even as he kissed her swollen Outer lips, tongue licking up her slit. He licked everywhere, seeming to avoid where she really wanted him to go. She pushed her hips up to try and convey this to him. But he just paused until she relaxed again, continuing his ministrations everywhere else. He was pushing her to the edge fast, but she wanted this to last. She wanted him to enjoy himself just as much as she was. She was practically melting beneath his mouth. He trailed the flat of his tongue up the entirety of her, pausing just before her clitoris before giving it a quick lick with the tip of his tongue. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her, and she clamped a hand over her mouth and looked over at the others quickly. They all seemed to still be asleep and she closed her eyes, sighing, relief washing through her. Lloyd had propped himself onto his elbows to look over too. Deeming it safe, he leaned back down to continue, but Colette stopped him with a hand on his cheek. 

"I want you inside me." She had thrown embarrassment out the metaphorical window as soon as she had taken her leggings off. "I want to go all the way. Please." She pulled him toward her face, and he crawled over her to meet her kiss. 

"Are you sure?" They were the first words he had said since they started, and she loved him for it.

She blinked, owl eyed. 

She loved him? 

Well of course she did, it was Lloyd! But the sudden realization that she loved him more than she had thought, different than loving a friend, was enough to startle her. She loved him. Yes. She was sure. This was what she wanted. She nodded up at him, pulling him down for another kiss.

Another startling realization was that he still had all of his clothes on, and she was naked. She frowned into the kiss and pulled back. 

"Your clothes." She was actually quite upset he hadn't taken any of them off. But then again, she hadn't told him to. "Take them off."

He nodded and leaned back up to hoist his shirt over his head, leaning back down to kiss her as he undid his pants, fingers fumbling with the buttons. He managed to push them down around his knees and kick them off clumsily. He was left only in his boxers and Colette suddenly couldn't stop staring. 

He was beautiful.

His toned, tanned chest was covered in scars from all the fighting they did. She ran her hands down it, all the way to the trail of hair below his naval, and watched in fascination as his stomach hitched, twitching under her touch. She started reaching lower, eyes never leaving her hands, but stopped.

"Can I touch you?" She knew she was supposed to be in control, but she needed to ask. Just in case. He nodded though, and she smiled softly before lowering her hands, brushing over the obvious bulge in the front of his underwear. His head fell forward as he groaned, and she shushed him playfully. She continued rubbing him through the thin cloth, and just as he started jerking his hips with her movements, she hooked her thumbs under the waistband, and pulled them down, releasing his dick from their confines. It sprang up and he gasped as the cool night air hit it. She brushed her fingers over the head, smearing the precome that had gathered there, and licked her lips hungrily. 

"Okay, you can put it in." She took her hands away from his crotch and braced them at her sides as she lifted her legs to give him better access. He panted softly, and knelt between her thighs again, rubbing the head against her folds before finding her entrance with his fingers and positioning himself, just poking it with his dick. He looked up at her to make sure she was still comfortable, and she smiled at him. He smiled back and pushed in slowly, using all of his restraint to not just buck his hips forward. It was so warm and soft he could just cum right there. But he needed to make this last for her. So he slowly pushed in until he was buried all the way inside her. They both let out long breaths they hadn't realized they were holding, and were still for a few moments, adjusting. Colette wiggled her hips a bit, getting comfortable, which caused Lloyd to groan, pushing his hips forward a bit, which made her moan softly before they settled again. 

"You can move now." Her breaths were coming in erratically. He braced himself on either side of her and slowly pulled out almost all the way, before pushing back in at the same excruciating pace. Colette hummed at the sensation of it. This was definitively something she could get used to on the regular. He continued pulling out and pushing in at the same slow pace, until the blonde under him started meeting his thrusts with her hips, picking the pace up a bit.

"Faster." She was practically pleading, and he shifted his hands to get a better grip on the ground below them, before driving into her faster, much faster, probably faster than she had meant for him to go, but his self control was starting to slip. She moaned loudly, too turned on to care if the others woke. She was matching his pace with her hips, writhing under him. He groaned with almost every thrust, and she answered him back with just as much sound. He watched her under him, hair splayed around her head, hands gripping his arms tight, breasts bobbing up and down with each thrust. He felt her legs wrapping around his waist, driving him deeper into her, the wetness of her vagina swallowing him up. He was about to burst. 

"I'm close." He leaned down to suck on her neck as he continued thrusting. "Can I cum for you?" He sucked hard on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, enough to leave a small mark, and licked over it, peppering her skin with small kisses. She moaned again.

"Not yet, I want to come together, almost."

He picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder, and brought his thumb down to her clit, massaging it while he thrust into her in earnest. This made her jolt under him, legs quivering.  
"Oh Goddess!" She cried out, voice strangled, and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling at it. "I'm gonna- Oh my Go-" She let out a long moan as she clenched down around him, pushing him over the edge. He groaned into her skin as he spilled his seed inside her, still trusting a bit, riding out their orgasms. 

They laid there for a few minutes, coming down from the high of getting off, and Colette whined, twitching at the over stimulation as Lloyd pulled out of her. He collapsed on top of her, head resting on her stomach and she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling lovingly down at him. The barely had time to catch their breaths before someone cleared their throat from across the fire pit. The sun had just started to rise, and they both sat up, staring wide eyed at an obviously annoyed Kratos, who just threw an extra blanket at them and dropped back down to sleep more before they had to set out for the day.  
The blanket landed between them, and Lloyd continued to stare, mouth agape, at Kratos's sleeping form. Colette giggled nervously, and pulled Lloyd into another brief kiss. He sighed through his nose and unfolded the blanket, laying it over them, and crawling to lay next to her. She curled into his side, kissing his collarbone, and he swung an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh boy. Well, that was my first ever fanfiction folks! I fucking love these two, and this sort of just happened.... Hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Ha ha!
> 
> *Heelie's off a cliff*


End file.
